


Kisah di Balik Rinai Hujan

by Seracchi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracchi/pseuds/Seracchi
Summary: Nagisa menyadari bahwa rintik-rintik hujan tidak selalu merusak segalanya.





	Kisah di Balik Rinai Hujan

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to user 6533759 on FFn.
> 
> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Matsui Yuusei. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun rinai hujan tetap turun mencium kaca jendela kamar, membuat si pemilik mendesah gundah untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa resah, seolah tidak rela hari ini hujan. Mungkin karena ia lebih suka cerah warna biru di langit seperti helaian rambutnya. Mungkin karena hujan membuat setiap orang sulit beraktivitas. Atau mungkin… karena malam ini ada sebuah janji temu yang dinanti penuh harap.

Dengan wajah yang terasa menghangat cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, berusaha membabat habis pikiran yang baru saja bertandang. Bukan, perasaan gelisahnya bukan karena batalnya janji temu dengan siapa pun melainkan karena ia tidak suka hujan. Sesederhana itu.

Ia tidak sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tidak juga jengkel karena siluet wajah seseorang terus mengapung di permukaan pikiran—siluet yang memancing diri mengutuk bulir-bulir yang tega memilih malam ini untuk jatuh dari awan.

Membanting tubuh ke atas kasur yang empuk dan dingin oleh pendingin ruangan, tangannya meraih ponsel dengan malas. Layar ponsel masih juga menampakkan sebuah pesan singkat dari orang yang sudah ia kenal dekat—seseorang yang daritadi ia ocehkan.

**Hujan deras. Sepertinya malam ini harus batal.**

Dengan perasaan semakin tak karuan, ganti ponsel yang ia banting hingga jatuh ke atas boneka Baymax. Mau tak mau ia teringat bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan boneka tersebut. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun setahun lalu dan pemberinya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si pengirim pesan barusan.

Ia menggigit bibir, dengan ragu meraih kembali ponsel beserta boneka ke dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar.

**Besok malam?**

Pesan balasan datang lebih cepat dari yang ia harapkan. Seolah pemuda itu memang menunggu pesannya datang agar bisa membalas.

**Sebegitu rindunya padaku?**

Ia meringis. Wajahnya menghangat.

**Lupakan saja.**

**Tidak bisa. Aku punya ingatan fotografis.**

Seharusnya ia merasa jengkel dengan tingkah menyebalkan pemuda itu tapi aneh sudut bibirnya malah terangkat tanpa bisa ditahan membaca pesan-pesan mereka. Ia mendesah gusar, merasakan dorongan ingin bertemu semakin membuncah. Memutuskan bahwa saling berkirim pesan bisa mengakibatkan efek samping yang tidak diinginkan, ia mengunci layar ponsel tanpa membalas, hendak beranjak tidur. Namun ponsel itu bergetar lagi. Satu pesan masuk.

**Buka pintu. Di luar sangat dingin.**

Ia mengerjap. Entah otaknya memang lamban atau cuaca buruk mempengaruhi kemampuan berpikirnya. Cukup lama ia termenung sebelum matanya melebar. Spontan tubuhnya melompat dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu depan, menimbulkan kebisingan yang pasti memancing kemarahan ibunya. Untung saja sang ibu sedang tidak di rumah.

Pintu ia buka dengan tergesa, mengakibatkan benda mati itu membentur tembok di belakang. Napasnya terengah. Pemuda itu berdiri di sana dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup akibat hujan yang masih setia mengguyur bumi. Namun yang membuatnya salah tingkah adalah senyum arogan yang menyerupai seringai, terpatri seolah dilukis dengan indah di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

“Halo, Nagisa- _kun_.”

Ia memalingkan wajah. Jemari reflek terangkat menyisiri helaian biru muda yang sedikit berantakan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dalam dada.

Pemuda itu mendekat hingga wajah mereka berdekatan. “Aku tidak dipersilakan masuk?”

“Ah!” serunya, cepat-cepat menarik pemuda itu menghindar dari dinginnya hujan. Perasaan aneh yang bercokol di hatinya begitu mendengar suara pemuda itu terpaksa harus dikesampingkan untuk nanti-nanti.

Ditatapnya pemuda itu khawatir. “Sebaiknya kau mandi air hangat. Akan kusiapkan baju ganti.”

Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu tampak luar biasa lega. Secercah rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Meski tak ada yang mengharuskan pemuda itu datang hujan-hujanan, ia merasa seperti telah memaksa pemuda itu menemuinya.

Sementara pemuda itu mandi, ia terdiam menatap ke luar jendela. Malam itu langit kelam tak berbintang. Hatinya terasa resah. Entah apa yang ia resahkan. Saking fokusnya pada perasaan campur aduk yang bak benang kusut, ia tak sadar pemuda itu telah selesai mandi. Nyaris ia melompat merasakan lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Aroma sabun dan sampo yang familiar memenuhi indera penciuman.

“Karma- _kun_ ,” ujarnya risih, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tersebut.

Pemuda itu menyurukkan hidung di surai biru langit yang halus. "Hmm. Kupikir kau rindu padaku."

Wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas. "Kau terlalu banyak berasumsi."

"Begitu?"

Pemuda itu—Akabane Karma—memutar tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk menatap manik merah keemasan yang berkilat jahil. Sepasang lengan memerangkapnya di antara jendela dan pemuda itu. "Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak ingin melihatku?"

Ia tak menjawab, menatap ke segala arah kecuali Karma hingga melewatkan sebuah seringai licik.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Belum sempat Karma berbalik menjauh, dirasanya sebuah tarikan pelan pada kaus pinjaman yang kebesaran untuk si pemilik namun pas di tubuhnya. Seringainya sengaja ia ubah menjadi senyum manis nan polos saat matanya menemukan sepasang iris biru langit.

“Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Nagisa- _kun_?”

"Eh, aku, itu—"

Pemuda mungil itu jelas sekali salah tingkah, tidak berani menatapnya tepat di mata tapi tidak juga melepaskan genggaman pada kaus yang ia kenakan. Ia membasahi bibir. Manis. Pemuda itu manis sekali. Rasanya ia ingin menerkam membabi buta. Ditariknya Nagisa masuk dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan pemuda itu balas memeluk punggungnya.

“Tubuhmu mungil sekali. Seperti perempuan.” Ia berbisik, diam-diam mengecup tulang belikat yang tertutup kain.

Pemuda itu mengerang jengkel. “Kau yang bertumbuh terlalu cepat.”

Ia tertawa. Entah kenapa menghabiskan waktu dengan Nagisa selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa. "Wajahmu juga seperti perempuan. Manis dan menggemaskan."

"I-Itu karena aku mirip ibuku!"

Disudutkannya pemuda itu hingga menubruk pelan kaca jendela. Dinginnya membuat pemuda itu bergidik. Ia menjauhkan diri, sebelah tangan menempel di kaca sementara sebelah lagi menangkup wajah Nagisa, mengamati wajah itu lekat-lekat.

Selama hampir tiga tahun sekelas dengan Nagisa di SMP, ia menyadari tidak ada yang berubah dengan wajah pemuda itu. Mata yang masih memancarkan sinar polos, bulu mata panjang, hidung dan bibir yang mungil, surai biru lembut yang senantiasa dikuncir dua, kulit yang halus dan putih. Kalau bukan karena ia pernah melihat seberapa rata dada Nagisa saat pelajaran olahraga, ia pasti sudah bersumpah pemuda itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Namun entah kenapa fakta bahwa Shiota Nagisa adalah seorang laki-laki tulen tidak melenyapkan hasrat Akabane Karma untuk mencecap rasa dari bibir merah yang mungil itu.

Maka ia melakukannya. Karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium laki-laki. Juga karena beribu alasan lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

Mungkin karena ia suka merasakan tubuh Nagisa menegang kaku, merasakan cengkeraman yang semakin erat di punggungnya, dan merasakan lidah Nagisa malu-malu menyentuh lidahnya yang memaksa masuk melewati bibir mungil itu. Oh, dan jika ia pernah bertanya-tanya apakah rasa Nagisa semanis penampilan pemuda itu, kini ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pemuda itu manis luar biasa, ia tak tahan. Dentum cepat dan tak beraturan jantung ia dengar tapi ia tak lagi bisa membedakan milik siapa. Milik Nagisa kah, milik dirinya kah, atau malah milik mereka berdua?

Ciuman itu—selama apa pun—akan tetap terasa singkat bagi Karma. Akan tetapi ia tahu ia harus menjauh barang sejenak saat tangan mungil Nagisa mulai mendorong wajahnya pelan—kehabisan napas. Keduanya terengah akan tetapi Karma sempat-sempatnya tertawa, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Nagisa.

"Tahu begini, seharusnya kulakukan lebih awal—menciummu, maksudku."

Respon Nagisa—tentu saja—adalah wajah yang tersipu. Kemudian sebuah senyuman malu-malu yang memerangkap pikiran Karma dalam kabut. Ketika pemuda itu kembali menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman, siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk menolak?

Bukan Akabane Karma, pastinya.

Sebab mencium Nagisa menyerupai surga.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
